Always on My Mind
by Davan Shaylee
Summary: Kagome, InuYasha and their friends are still in search of the remaining Shikon shards and Naraku. InuYasha and Kagome are still hiding their true feelings for each other. Better summary inside. Tell me what you think and maybe I'll finish it.
1. SummaryDisclaimer

InuYasha 

Always on my Mind

Summary/Disclaimer

InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango are still on their journey in search for the remaining shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel. They are getting close, but they're still far from finished. And InuYasha and Kagome continue to keep their true feelings for each other bottled up inside. Kagome can't stop thinking about InuYasha, but can't tell him how she feels. To top it off, InuYasha can't admit to the fact that he loves Kagome.

While out searching a demon tricks Kagome into eating a poisonous fruit. The demon is an evil gypsy names Sakura. She tells Kagome that the fruit is magical and will make the one she desires fall deeply and passionately in love with her. In actuality the fruit will kill her. What will happen to Kagome? Will her unique powers be able to save her? If not, will InuYasha be able to revive her? Will he finally reveal his true feelings to Kagome?

_I do not own any of the characters in this fic._


	2. Still Searching

Chapter One

Still Searching

"Oh InuYasha, will you stop whining!" Kagome exclaimed.

"No I won't, it's been almost a week and you haven't sensed any jewel shards," InuYasha was very irritated.

"You must be patient InuYasha," Miroku said softly.

"Oh shut up!" InuYasha yelled.

It was true though, they've been walking for five days. Usually they would come across a demon with a jewel shard or at least a mortal who was in danger. Everything was pretty quiet.

"I'm hungry," Shippo complained.

"There's a river up ahead, let's stop and rest for awhile," Sango suggested.

"Fine," InuYasha sighed.

They walked to the riverbank and put down their things. Kagome laid out a blanket. Then she pulled out a bunch of food and began cooking. She finished and they all ate happily. Well almost everyone. InuYasha looked upset about something. He was so moody, he was worse than a girl sometimes.

"InuYasha what's wrong?" Kagome questioned.

"Nothing is wrong," he protested.

"Fine, whatever," Kagome didn't feel like arguing.

They finished eating. Shippo ran off with Kirara to play. Miroku went off to nap. Kagome and Sango cleaned up the remains of their lunch. InuYasha walked away and headed down along the riverside.

"What do you suppose is wrong with him?" Sango asked.

"Who knows, I'll go talk to him," Kagome replied.

Sango finished cleaning up and Kagome went after InuYasha. She had a pretty good idea what was bothering him. Kikyo was gone, finally at rest. Naraku killed her once again the last time they fought him. There was nothing anyone could do to stop him. InuYasha was still upset about it.

InuYasha was sitting at the edge of the river. Kagome walked over to join him.

"Hey there," Kagome said softly as she sat next to InuYasha.

"What do you want?" InuYasha snapped.

"I know you miss her. I'm sorry she's really gone this time," Kagome said soothingly.

InuYasha sighed, "I'm sorry. I can't stop thinking about her. I can't believe she's really gone this time."

Kagome fell silent. She still couldn't understand why he loved Kikyo so much.

"Kagome, what's wrong? You look sad," InuYasha questioned.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Kagome replied.

_Something must be wrong. She looks so sad. It must be because I continue to think about Kikyo_, InuYasha thought to himself.

"We should get going. It will be dark soon, we should cover some more ground before we settle down for the night," Kagome explained and InuYasha nodded in agreement.

They got up and went to fetch the others. Once they were all together they were off once more. The search for the sacred jewel shards was incredibly tedious. But it had to be done. They continued on for the rest of the afternoon. Everything was still quiet. Kagome sensed nothing. This day was a total loss.


	3. Always by Your Side

Chapter Two

Always by your Side

Nightfall came quickly. The group found a nice meadow and set up camp. They set up their blankets and fell asleep around the warm fire. Everyone slept soundly. Everyone except Kagome. She was still bothered by her conversation with InuYasha earlier that day.

She couldn't sleep. She eased slowly out of her sleeping bag. She didn't want to wake Shippo, he was sleeping so soundly. She got up and crept away from the campsite. She walked over to a nearby willow tree and sat down at its base.

"What am I doing? He'll never love me. Kikyo means too much to him, even if she is dead," Kagome whispered to herself. A silent tear rolled down her cheek.

She loved him. There was no denying it. But, even if he felt the same way he would never admit. InuYasha rolled over, but he awoke from a strange feeling. He could sense a feeling immense worry and sorrow. He sat up and he spotted Kagome off in the distance.

Kagome was so deep in thought she didn't hear InuYasha sit down next to her.

"Kagome, are you alright?" InuYasha asked gently and put a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome jumped and gasped, "Oh, InuYasha you scared me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," InuYasha apologized.

"It's okay, I was just thinking," she replied.

InuYasha gave her a puzzled look, "Are you sure? You look worried and upset."

"I have a lot on my mind," she explained.

"It's not about Kikyo, is it," he asked.

"Uh, well," Kagome didn't know what to say.

InuYasha sighed, "I'm sorry that I think about her all the time. But I want you to know, I always think of you too."

"You do?" Kagome was taken aback.

"Yes, I think about you all the time. Even more when you go back home. And, I will always be here to protect you and keep you safe. You mean so much to me Kagome," InuYasha replied.

"Oh InuYasha, I will never leave your side," Kagome smiled.

Kagome hugged him and he actually hugged her back. With worry out of her mind Kagome fell asleep in InuYasha's arms. For the first time in a long time, InuYasha felt pure happiness.

_Oh Kagome, I meant every word. I will never leave you, I will always be by your side,_ InuYasha thought to himself.


	4. The Gypsy

Chapter Three

The Gypsy

The group continued their journey for the shards and Naraku the next morning. As they walked down a dirt path Kagome started to feel the presence of a jewel shard.

"Hey guys, I sense a jewel shard nearby," Kagome stated.

"Where is it?" InuYasha questioned.

"Towards that village up ahead," Kagome directed.

"Let's go!" InuYasha exclaimed.

They all ran off into the direction of the small village. When they reached the village the sensation Kagome had was gone. The small village was very peaceful.

"I don't sense a demonic aura," Miroku stated.

"Me either," InuYasha added.

"I don't feel the jewel anymore. The sensation is completely gone," Kagome explained.

"Well, since we're here we should take a look around. Maybe we can find some food and supplies," Miroku suggested.

They walked further into the village and split up. Everyone in the village was going about their daily business. These villagers definitely were not in any danger. As Kagome explored an older woman approached Kagome.

"Young lady, something troubles you," the woman stated.

Kagome stopped walking, "No I'm okay, really."

"Nonsense, follow me young lady," the old woman demanded, "I have many special remedies, herbs and potions that might help you."

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt," Kagome answered.

"Excellent, I am the Gypsy Sakura. Please come with me to my hut. I'll read your palm, that will help me to give you the correct remedy," Sakura explained.

Kagome followed Sakura down a thin stone path. They headed down the path to a small hut. Sakura led Kagome inside and they sat down. The old woman took Kagome's hand.

"Ah, I see. You are in love, passionately in love. But this is a secret love. You desire someone who has strong feelings for another," Sakura explained.

Kagome sighed, "Wow, you're good."

The old woman stood up. What Kagome didn't know, Sakura was after her jewel shards. Sakura had placed a spell over the village which gave the illusion that there was a jewel shard near by. She did it to lure Kagome there. Sakura herself could sense the power of the jewel and set the trap for Kagome. Sakura walked across the room and picked up a round, golf ball sized, purple fruit. She brought the fruit over to Kagome.

"This is the Rui fruit. By eating this fruit the one you desire will fall passionately in love with you," Sakura explained.

Kagome was intrigued, "Really, this fruit can do all that?"

Sakura nodded, "Of course it can. All you have to do is eat it."

Sakura handed the fruit to Kagome. Kagome took it and examined it. She put it in her mouth and took a bite. _My plan is working. Soon I will have the jewel shards in my possession,_ Sakura thought to herself.

Kagome swallowed the large bite she took from the Rui fruit. After a minute the room began spinning. Kagome fell over on her side. The Rui fruit rolled out of her hand.

"What's happening to me? Everything is spinning, I can't feel or move my body," Kagome whispered.

"HAHAHA! Foolish girl! The Rui fruit is the most toxic fruit in all of Japan. Now, I'll take those jewel shards," Sakura took the shards from Kagome's neck.

"No," Kagome gasped, but her voice was gone. The poison was spreading fast, Kagome fell into unconsciousness.

The gypsy took the shards with her and left out the back of the hut. She ran off out of the village. Kagome was alone and dying in the evil gypsy's hut.


	5. A Terrible Fate

Chapter Four

A Terrible Fate

"Where did Kagome run off to?" InuYasha complained.

The group finally met up with each other. But Kagome was no where in sight.

"She went down to that hut with some gypsy," Shippo replied.

"Well let's go get her so we can be on our way," InuYasha stated.

They walked down the small dirt path to the gypsy's hut. When they reached it InuYasha walked in first.

"Come on Kagome we have to go! Oh no, Kagome!" InuYasha shouted and ran to her side.

Kagome was still unconscious. Her breaths were slow and shallow. She was sweating and her body was burning up.

"InuYasha, what's wrong with her?" Sango asked.

InuYasha gathered Kagome in his arms, "I don't know. She won't wake up."

Miroku spotted the Rui fruit that Kagome had taken a bite of. He picked it up and examined it. "If I'm not mistaken, this is a poisonous Rui fruit. People eat it because they are told it can make the one you desire fall in love with you," Miroku explained.

"Why would Kagome even think to eat something like that?" InuYasha questioned, his tone was full of anger.

"Oh gee, I don't know. You're always thinking about and talking about Kikyo. Can't you see that Kagome loves you," Sango argued.

"This is no time to fight. We have to get the antidote, if we don't she will be dead by morning," Miroku snapped.

InuYasha stood up with Kagome still in his arms, "What is the antidote? Where do we find it?"

"We must find a Tsubaki Tree. The nectar from its flowers is the only antidote," Miroku explained.

"That's not the only thing we're gonna have to find. Kagome's jewel shards are missing. The gypsy must have stolen them. Let's hurry and get out of here," InuYasha exclaimed.

"Right now the only thing that matters is curing Kagome," Sango replied.

They fled from the hut and the village. InuYasha carried Kagome tightly in his arms. She looked so helpless. Her body was so limp.

"Hang on Kagome, don't you die on me," InuYasha whispered in her ear.

They ran through the fields and forests. They searched high and low for the Tsubaki Tree. They were coming up empty handed and it was starting to get dark.

"InuYasha, you should set up camp. Sango, Shippo and I will continue to search for the tree. Take care of Kagome, she should not be moved around so much," Miroku explained.

InuYasha didn't argue. Miroku and the others went off on Kirara. InuYasha laid out a sleeping bag and put Kagome on top of it. He made a fire and then went to fetch some water. He came back and got a cloth from Kagome's first aid kit. He soaked it with cold water and put it on Kagome's forehead to help lower her fever.

"Inu…InuYasha," Kagome gasped out.

InuYasha lifted her up, "Yes, I'm here Kagome."

"I'm scared, don't leave me. I need you near me," she whispered.

"Shhh, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, I won't let you go. Miroku and Sango are looking for the antidote to cure the poison you ingested. You're going to be okay," InuYasha explained.

"I'm sorry, I was stupid. I… I wasn't thinking," Kagome sighed.

"Stop talking like that. Just rest, you need to rest," InuYasha demanded.

"Thank you, for watching over me and keeping me safe," Kagome whispered and fell back into unconsciousness.

InuYasha rested Kagome's head in his lap. He continued to put cold compresses on her forehead. She was still sweating and her fever seemed to be getting worse.

"Come on Kagome. I know you can get through this. Please Kagome, I can't lose you. I need you, I need you with me always," InuYasha whispered.

He'd already lost the only two mortals he ever loved. He couldn't lose Kagome too.


	6. Time is Running Out

Chapter Five

Time is Running Out

Miroku, Shippo and Sango flew through the skies. It was still dark, which made it difficult to see, but morning would be coming soon.

"We have to hurry Miroku! Kagome doesn't have much time!" Sango exclaimed.

"Kirara, fly lower. Sango, look there!" Miroku shouted.

In the far distance a small tree with red flowers stood amongst a group of shrubs. The sun was beginning to rise. They flew to the ground and leapt off of Kirara. They ran to the tree and plucked branches full of the flowers.

"Alright, we have what we need. Let's hurry and get back to InuYasha and Kagome. The sun is rising, which means we don't have much time," Miroku said as he and the others jumped back onto Kirara.

Kirara flew as fast as she could. They needed to hurry and make the antidote. They made it back to the camp in record time.

"Did you find the flowers?" InuYasha questioned.

"Yes we have it. How is she doing?" Miroku replied.

InuYasha was frustrated, "She's not getting any better, her pulse is fading. We need to make the antidote fast."

Miroku started working quickly. He began boiling some water to extract the nectar from the flowers. InuYasha picked Kagome up and put her in his lap and held her close to his body. Her breaths were getting slower and becoming even more shallow. Miroku finished making the antidote . He poured it into a bottle and shook it to help it cool off.

"Is it done? Can we give it to her?" InuYasha was so worried.

Miroku walked over with the bottle, "Yes, hold up her head and open her mouth so we can administer it."

InuYasha lifted Kagome's head and gently opened her mouth. Miroku slowly poured the nectar down her throat. They finished and InuYasha cradled Kagome like a child.

"Okay, this should start working very soon," Miroku encouraged.

InuYasha placed a hand on Kagome's forehead, "Her fever feels like it's already coming down."

Kagome's breathing was becoming stronger and more even. And her pulse was returning to its normal rate. InuYasha continued to place cold compresses on her forehead to help the fever come down. The others distanced themselves from the two, to give them more privacy.

"I've never seen this side of InuYasha before. He's so nurturing," Miroku stated.

"He must really love Kagome. He doesn't want to lose her like he did Kikyo," Sango added.

The sun was halfway up. The sky was beginning to brighten.

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, you're awake. How are you feeling?" InuYasha asked softly.

Kagome sighed, "Tired and a little dizzy, but otherwise I feel better."

"I'm so happy to hear that. Now, be still you still need more rest," InuYasha said, he was so relieved.

Kagome nodded and rested her head on InuYasha's chest. This was one time he didn't push her away. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Kagome was alive, that was all that mattered to him.

_Kagome, I will never leave your side. I will stay with you forever and always_, InuYasha thought to himself and fell asleep.


	7. Recovery

_Thank you so much to all of you who have read and reviewed. Here's chapter six...I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter Six**

**Recovery**

Morning came and Kagome was still wrapped safely in InuYasha's arms. Kagome awoke and the first thing she saw was InuYasha's striking, golden eyes.

"Hey there," he said softly.

"Hey," she answered.

"How are you feeling? Are you hungry?" InuYasha questioned, his eyes were filled with concern.

Kagome sighed, "I feel much better. I could use a little food, I do feel a bit weak."

InuYasha took Kagome off his lap and gently placed her on the ground. "I'll go get you something, you shouldn't move yet. Stay right here," InuYasha explained.

Kagome smiled and nodded. InuYasha ran off to get Kagome something to eat. InuYasha darted through the forest looking for anything and everything that was edible. Then he went to a nearby river and caught some fish. Kagome sat patiently on the blanket. She still felt very weak and not quite right.

_That poison really did a number on me. But InuYasha seems worried enough, he doesn't need to know anymore than he already does, _Kagome thought to herself.

InuYasha came bounding back from his food run. His arms were full of fish, berries and vegetables. He placed everything on the blanket. Then he skewered the fish on some sticks and cooked the fish on the fire.

"Wow, that's an awful lot of food," Kagome stated in awe.

InuYasha smiled, "I wasn't sure what you felt like eating. So, I got a variety."

"That was very thoughtful of you, thank you," Kagome replied.

"Kagome, are you sure you feel better? You still look very pale and uncomfortable," InuYasha was very nervous and he had every right to be.

Kagome ate a few berries. She didn't want InuYasha to worry anymore. But if she didn't tell him the truth, he would just keep hounding her.

"I'm still very weak. To e completely honest, sitting up like this is proving to be difficult and uncomfortable," Kagome explained regrettably.

InuYasha rushed to her side and rested her body against his chest. "Kagome, why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have taken so long to gather food."

Kagome sighed, "You already looked so worried. I didn't want to make it worse."

Just then, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara came over to join them.

"Kagome, you're awake. I'm so glad," Miroku exclaimed.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so happy you're all better!" Shippo squealed.

"She's not _all_ better. Look how pale she is and she's still so weak she can't sit up on her own," InuYasha snapped.

"Kagome is that true?" Miroku questioned.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed.

Miroku ran over to fetch the remaining antidote. He hurried back and handed the bottle to Kagome. "All of the poison may not have left your body. Drink the rest of this and you should be feeling much better in no time," Miroku explained.

Kagome took the bottle and drank the remaining liquid. After that, Shippo handed her one of the cooked fish. They all ate the food InuYasha had gathered. Kagome's appetite was better than she thought.

"I'm feeling much better. I'd like to stand up," she explained to InuYasha.

InuYasha put his arm around Kagome's waist. He helped her to her feet. She started to walk, but her legs were still a little shaky. She fell into InuYasha and he held her up. If he wasn't she would have been on the ground.

"Be careful, you don't want to over exert yourself," InuYasha said gently.

She straightened up, "I guess I'm not that strong yet."

InuYasha hugged Kagome, "That may be so, but all that matters is you're alive."

"Thank you for taking care of me. If I didn't have such caring friends, I would probably be dead," Kagome replied.

InuYasha picked Kagome up, "I need to tell you something. Something important. Miroku, you guys stay here please. I wish to speak with Kagome in private."

"Of course, we'll wait here. Take your time," Miroku promised.

InuYasha carried Kagome a distance away from their friends. They sat down under a large tree across the river.

"What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked quietly.

InuYasha took a deep breath and starred into Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome, you know that I can never forget about Kikyo. But I've also come to realize that you are the most important thing in my life," InuYasha explained.

Kagome froze, "What are you saying InuYasha?"

InuYasha sighed, "I'm sayin that even though Kikyo will always be a part of me, I can't live without you. Kagome I, uh, I love you."

Kagome was speechless. She had never seen this side of InuYasha. He was being so sweet, so sincere. Usually by now he would be stuttering or screaming at her.

"Oh InuYasha, I don't know what to say. I have always had feeling for you. But because of Kikyo I didn't think you felt the same. InuYasha, I love you too," Kagome smiled softly.

At that moment InuYasha took Kagome in a romantic embrace. He deeply inhaled her sweet scent. Then he cupped her face in his hands. He lowered his head until his lips met hers. It was a good thing Kagome was already sitting. Her body was numb, his kiss was intoxicating. Her thoughts were clouded. It felt like she and InuYasha were the only two beings in the world.

Their lips parted and InuYasha smiled. "I've never felt so happy before," he stated.

"I'm glad you're happy. Seeing you happy, makes me happy," Kagome whispered gently in his ear.

The two remained in each others embrace. For the first time InuYasha felt human, and liked it.

_okay, chapter seven will be up soon...I just have to create it first, just be patient_


	8. Getting Back the Sacred Shards

**Chapter Seven**

**Getting Back the Sacred Shards**

All of the poison was finally out of Kagome's system. She was finally strong enough to stand up and walk on her own. However, her head was still reeling and dizzy from the romantic encounter she had with InuYasha. She still couldn't believe InuYasha confessed his love for her.

"Okay everyone, lets get going. We have to find those scared jewels," Kagome exclaimed.

"Are you sure you're up to it. Maybe we should wait a while longer," Sango suggested.

Kagome jumped onto InuYasha's back, "I'm better than ever. Lets go."

No one argued with that. They were off and running. But, no one really knew where to go. Sakura left without a trace. She also had a whole day and a half to escape.

"Do you sense anything Kagome?!" InuYasha questioned.

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing!"

All they could do was run. Hopefully Kagome would sense something soon. The one thing she couldn't figure out was why Sakura wanted the shards so badly. She wasn't a demon. And she was already a powerful gypsy. Daylight was fading fast. There was still no sign of Sakura or the shards. Kagome was very disappointed.

"This is ridiculous! Where could she have gone!" Kagome shouted.

"Will you stop worrying. We'll find her," InuYasha assured her.

Kagome pouted, "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Maybe, but still, don't worry we always get the bad guy," InuYasha answered playfully.

Kagome enjoyed this new side of InuYasha. It was refreshing. It was also less irritating. It was nice to have civil conversations with him.Just when they were about to give up, Kagome felt something.

"InuYasha, that cave up ahead. I feel the jewel shards!" Kagome exclaimed.

They picked up the pace and headed for the cave. Sakura had to be there. The feeling Kagome had was intense. They reached the cave and went inside.

"Everyone be on their guard. Who knows what this witch has done with the shards," InuYasha warned.

They cautiously walked further into the cave. There was a strange feeling in the air. It was a heavy thickness. Up ahead there was a strange blue and purple glow emanating from the end of the tunnel.

"What is that?" Miroku questioned.

"I don't know, but the air is strange in here," Sango replied.

They reached the end of the cave. There, Sakura was standing in front of a large statue. It was the statue of a samurai warrior. The look on his face was menacing. Sakura had the jewel fragments in her hands. She was chanting and preparing to place them into the statue.

"Hey! You stop right there!" InuYasha demanded.

Sakura spun around. She was shocked to see Kagome alive and well.

"Well, well young lady. I see you survived the poison. Too bad, this time your death will be more painful," Sakura explained deviously.

"I don't think so!" Kagome shouted.

Kagome shot her arrow into the statue. Her purifying arrow hit him point blank in the chest. The statue disintegrated into a pile of dust and rubble.

"No! My brother, you destroyed my brother!" the gypsy cried.

"I'll take those" InuYasha grunted and snatched the jewel shards from her hand.

Miroku walked up to Sakura. "Why was your brother turned to stone?"

Sakura straightened up, "He was the most brutal samurai warrior. After he massacred an entire village, a sorceress turned him to stone. I was going to use those shards of the shikon jewel to break the curse."

"I'm sorry for your loss. But, it's better that he is gone. Now, leave this place before we destroy you for trying to kill Kagome," Miroku insisted.

Without hesitation Sakura ran from the cave. The group was incredibly satisfied with their work. And Kagome was glad to have the shards in her possession once more.


	9. My One and Only

**Chapter Eight**

**My One and Only**

They made their way back to Kaede's village. They needed to recuperate and stock up on supplies.

"Are you gonna go home Kagome?" InuYasha questioned.

Kagome smiled, "Just to get more food and medical supplies."

"Maybe you should visit for a little while," InuYasha suggested.

"InuYasha, don't worry. I'll be there long enough to gather supplies, visit my family and take a bath. I'll be back in no time at all," Kagome answered.

"Okay, but don't rush. Take your time. I'm sure your family misses you. And after what happened, you need to have quality time with them," InuYasha explained.

"Okay, I will," Kagome replied.

_What's going on? He's never like this. He really must love me. He's being so understanding_, Kagome thought to herself.

They finally reached the village. Miroku, Sango , Shippo and Kirara went to see Kaede. InuYasha walked Kagome to the well. They walked hand in hand. Finally they admitted openly to their feelings for each other. They reached the well and Kagome sat on the edge.

"Alright, I'll be back by nightfall," Kagome said with a smile.

InuYasha kissed her lips gently. "I'll be waiting for you," he answered.

Kagome jumped into the well and disappeared. InuYasha sat in front of the well. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_I want you to be safe. I love you too much to see you get hurt again. Please Kagome, stay home for as long as you want_, InuYasha thought to himself.

Kagome touched down in her own time. She climbed out of the well and left the shrine. She walked to her front door and went inside."I'm home!" Kagome announced.

She walked into the kitchen where she found her mom, grandpa and little brother Sota.

"Well hello Kagome. You look exhausted, shall I run you a bath?" her mother asked sweetly.

Kagome sighed, "That would be wonderful. I also came for more food and medical supplies."

"Alright, I'll draw your bath and then get those things together for you," her mother replied.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks mom."

Kagome sat at the table and started eating. She was so hungry she ate everything in front her . When she finished she went up to her room to gather her clothes and more school books. When that was all ready she headed into the bathroom to take her bath. She undressed and climbed into the tub.

"Ahh, a nice hot bath. Nothing could be better," Kagome moaned.

InuYasha was still sitting in front of the well. Night had fallen. The sky was filled with bright, sparkling stars. Just then Kagome climbed out of the well and landed in InuYasha's lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd still be right here," Kagome apologized.

InuYasha smiled, "It's okay, I don't mind when beautiful things fall into my lap."

InuYasha caressed Kagome's cheek gently. Then he brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"It's nice to be alone together," InuYasha whispered.

"Mmhmm," Kagome responded weakly.

InuYasha's touch was making her tremble all over. Then, he kissed her passionately, but still gently. Her body became like jello. All of her will power was gone. He released her from his kiss and starred deep into her chocolate colored eyes.

"Kagome, I want to make love to you. I love you and I need you," InuYasha's request was gentle.

Kagome just nodded. Her mind was empty. This passion that was coming from InuYasha was intoxicating and powerful. They slowly undressed each other. Then InuYasha wrapped his kimono around the two of them.He positioned himself on top of Kagome and she positioned herself underneath his body. She had so many emotions flooding her body. There was passion, excitement and nervousness. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was about to come.

InuYasha paused, "Are you sure this is okay?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, this is what I want."

InuYasha slowly and gently entered Kagome's warm body. Kagome yelped, but that was to be expected. This _was _her first time after all. InuYasha planted kisses up and down Kagome's neck and soft breasts. He kept a slow and steady rocking motion.Tiny moans and sighs of pleasure escaped both of their lips. This was pure bliss for both of them.

Kagome couldn't believe how gentle InuYasha was being. She thought for sure his demon half would have made this a painful experience. But, it was wonderful.They finished together. Kagome felt like the luckiest girl in the world. InuYasha rolled on his back. Kagome snuggled up against his chest.

"Was that okay?" InuYasha asked breathlessly.

"Oh InuYasha, it was incredible," Kagome smiled sweetly.

InuYasha returned the smile, "I'm glad, I thought so too."

He kissed her forehead and they fell asleep, under the stars in each others arms.

_**Thank you to everyone who read this fic. If you're sad that it's over, don't be. The sequel will be up very soon. Thank you again!!**_


End file.
